SHERLOCK BBC: PROMESAS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot. Cotidianidad.


**Fic basado en la serie Sherlock de la BBC**

**Estilo… el de siempre… **

…**. **

…**.. **

**PROMESAS**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…..

Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Es un gesto que hace desde niño, lo sabe, porque Mycroft se lo ha dejado ver varias veces para molestarlo. Descansa su frente contra el cristal sin abrir los ojos. Lo ha hecho de nuevo. Ha metido la pata, o eso cree. Supone que el portazo de John así lo indica. Se ha ido, quien sabe a donde.

Abre los ojos y se yergue. Pasa sus manos por su cabello antes de echarle una ojeada al lugar. Aquello en verdad parece un desastre, pero es su desastre. De todas formas, no es que antes se viera diferente. Recoge algunos periódicos y los lanza tras su sillón. Hace lo mismo con algunos libros apilándolos en una de las mesas ya abarrotadas de sus notas y objetos. De paso encuentra una de sus cajetillas de cigarrillos, y más allá un par de tazas de té.

Se agacha por última vez a recogen un par de cartas del caso en que trabaja. Y cuando sus dedos las tocan, algo en su cerebro se conecta. Y las piezas que faltan aparecen de la nada encajando. Apreta las cartas y sonríe. Está a punto de decir el nombre de su compañero de piso, pero recuerda que no está. Camina hacia la escalera asegurándose de llevar su arma… cuando sale, se da cuenta que parece ser un día de esos en que el frío es más patente. Hunde sus manos en los bolsillos y se acerca a la calle para coger un taxi.

…**..**

…**..**

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando atravesó la puerta del 221B de Baker Street. Subió los escalones con tranquilidad sabiendo que el caso había sido resuelto de forma bastante diligente. Había dejado lo más aburrido a cargo de Lestrade y su club de ineptos.

Cuando llegó al salón, notó que John estaba sentado tomando una taza de té y hojeando un periódico.

Supuso que seguía enojado, porque no volteó a verle. Sonrió. Se encaminó a la cocina sin quitarse el abrigo y se sentó frente al microscopio.

**-El mayordomo…-**Murmuró medio divertido por lo cliché de la solución.

Se trató de arreglar el cabello un poco, porque se le metía en los ojos cuando quería ver por el microscopio. Una de sus manos dolió en el proceso. Parecía que aún le quedaba algo de vidrio metido en la herida. Sacó una lupa de su cartera y empezó a mirarse la mano. Le fastidió no poder coger una pinza y sostener la lupa al mismo tiempo. Mas le fastidió, saber que tendría que pedirle ayuda al médico. Optó por dejar su mano como estaba.

La venda en su cabeza tampoco le ayudaba mucho, así que medio peleándose con ella, la sacó de su lugar. Notó que algo manchaba su cara. OK. Estaba sangrando de nuevo. Con la misma venda que tenía en las manos, taponó la herida en su frente. Estaba claro que su estimado abrigo se terminaría por manchar, si es que ya no lo estaba. Bufó.

**-¿Qué tanto haces?—**Preguntó John desde el salón, al escucharlo quejarse un par de veces.

**-Nada importante. —**Contestó mientras buscaba algo con que reemplazar la venda.

**-Creo que es hora de dormir. —**Dijo John entrando sin verle, dejando la taza de té en el lavadero. Pero Sherlock llega a notar la tensión en la espalda del médico que se había quedado quieto de improviso. —**Sherlock…**

**-¿Qué?**

El médico se volteó y se le quedó viendo entre serio y perturbado.

**-¿Qué demonios te pasó?—**Dijo caminando hacia el otro y quitando sus manos de su cabeza. Dándose cuenta de las heridas de las manos, también.

…

…**. **

**-Repítelo…-**Insistió el médico.

**-Es tonto. **

**-Repítelo…**

**-No. Ya te dije que es tonto. —**Dijo Sherlock parándose sobre el sofá.—**Además no puedo prometer eso. Prometer es tonto. **

**-Te estabas desangrando por pensar que estar herido es tonto.—**Dijo John con ganas de matar al detective, más al verlo en su pose de dueño del mundo sobre el sofá. Claro, la venda nueva en su cabeza y manos le daba un toque más bien cómico, pero no lo iba a decir.

**-Debe ser más específico en su petición, Doctor Watson. Que significa "herida importante". Como debo medirlo. ¿Longitud? ¿Profundidad? ¿Cantidad de sangre…?**

**-Sólo promete que cuando te hieras, me lo dirás. Ojalá dentro del menor tiempo posible.**

**-Sigue siendo tonto.**

**-Promételo.—**Dijo John acercándose al sofá y viéndolo de más cerca. Sherlock saltó hasta el sillón del médico.—**Y por favor, deja de saltar así.**

**-Es un aburrido, Capitán Watson.—**Dijo Sherlock bajándose del sillón y sentándose en el suyo sin llegar a responderle. John se va a su cuarto dando un portazo al llegar a este.—**Prometer es tonto…-**Murmura Sherlock cerrando los ojos.

…

….

**FIN**


End file.
